Terrorin
Terrorin is the main villain and final boss of Super Bomberman 5. He created Terrorin World, naming himself as its emperor, and broke the Fiendish Bombers out of Bomber Prison,Super Bomberman 5 manual, pg. 4 leading them in an attempt to conquer Planet Bomber. He came from an alternate dimension.Super Bomberman 5 manual, pg. 15 Boss Fight Depending on the area where he is faced, Terrorin will have a different number of forms, and a different ending will play out. If he is faced in Zone 5-I, all three of his forms will appear and the player will receive the good ending. If he is faced in Zone 5-J, only his first two forms will appear, and the player will receive the bad ending. In Zone 5-I, after the destruction of the first two bosses, Jiriringer and Bell Roller, Terrorin will face the players on foot in a classic-style boss battle. He beams down into the arena while laughing before the fight. He is incredibly fast and moves more quickly than any other boss in the game. Every so often, Terrorin will stop and create a blue 5x5 tile space barrier around him that will block explosions and harm players on collision. When the attack is almost finished, he will throw out a Timer item in one of four directions. If one of the players collects it, Terrorin will be frozen, but Terrorin can also collect it and freeze the players. Being frozen can be negated if the player temporarily stays on the very edge of the arena, allowing for more time for the effect to wear off as Terrorin makes his way toward the player. However, due to his fast movements, Terrorin is normally difficult to harm, so the use of the Timer can make it easier to attack him. If the player waits nearby until the barrier has disappeared and collects the Timer once it is gone, Terrorin will be vulnerable to attacks and can be easily trapped.Super Bomberman 5 Hudson Soft Guidebook, pg. 50 Terrorin's bombs have a Fire range of six. He can also throw bombs. He seemingly has maximum bomb capacity, as it is possible for him to continuously throw bombs at a player, almost filling an entire row or column. Terrorin throws bombs much faster than Bomberman, and can even throw two bombs at the same time. After five hits, he will be defeated and the good ending will play. Statistics (One-on-One) * Bomb Up x 4 * Fire x 6 * Skate x 8 * Heart x 4 * Power Glove :Note: These stats are approximations. See below. Trivia *All of the Hard Blocks in Terrorin's arena have a red T on them. *During the bad ending, Terrorin escapes with the Fiendish Bombers. *During the good ending, Terrorin will be destroyed and Bomberman (and Black Bomberman, if a second player is present) will return the Fiendish Bombers to their cells in Bomber Prison. *Terrorin is vulnerable when he is levitating down from the top of the screen. He levitates slowly and always drops down into the very center of the stage; therefore, the player can place bombs on either side of that space, trapping him between two Hard Blocks for an easy hit. *The Timer effect can be negated if the player steps onto the Fall Zone and initiates the tripping animation before Terrorin collects it. *It is unknown what Terrorin would have done had he escaped with the other Evil Bombermen in 5-J; presumably, he would try to cause mayhem again. *All Fiendish Bombers boss battles use the Player 3 and Player 4 slots for opponents. Terrorin, on the other hand, is actually considered an enemy rather than a computer-controlled opponent, despite the fact he can be stunned, trapped, and can pick up bombs. This means that he has no "inventory" and cannot benefit from any items the player might drop. Gallery Terrorin Robot.png|Terrorin's Machine Form One Terrorin Robot 2.png|Terrorin's Machine Form Two Terrorin 6.png|Terrorin Himself Terrorin 5.png|Special Ability References Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Deceased